In your arms
by minifi
Summary: missing scene, Folge 1x13 - Mr. Make-up. Der falsche Mr. Truzinski trachtet Lois nach dem Leben, wie gut, dass Clark die ganze Nacht vorm Haus Wache gehalten hat ...


**Hier hab ich eine kleine Fiction vom 15. August 09. Wieder eine missing scene, diesmal aus der Folge 1x13 – Mr. Make-up, einer meiner Lieblingsfolgen. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. :-)**

**Disclamer: Lois und Clark gehören mir nicht, ich spiele nur ein bisschen mit ihnen.**

**~*~**

Mr. Truzinski hielt Lois im Schwitzkasten, als Clark durch die Tür gestürmt kam. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich von dem Arm, der ihr die Luft abdrückte, zu befreien, doch er war stärker als sie. Sie hustete und schnappte vergeblich nach Luft. Als er sie auf Clarks Worte hin endlich los ließ, gab sie einen erstickten Laut von sich und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Lois!"

Clarks Herz raste. Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Was, wenn er zu spät gekommen war? Was, wenn sie nicht mehr aufwachte? Clark wurde schlecht bei diesem Gedanken. Ohne den Angreifer zu beachten, der sich seine Tasche griff und sich aus dem Staub machte, eilte er auf Lois zu und beugte sich über sie. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er ihren Mund, hielt ihr die Nase zu und pustete Luft in ihre Lungen. Sie reagierte sofort. Ihr Körper bäumte sich auf, als sie wieder selbstständig zu atmen begann, und sie hustete, bevor sie nach Luft schnappte.

Clark hielt sie fest und half ihr in eine aufrechtere Position. Als Lois merkte, dass es Clark war, der sie hielt, schlang sie erleichtert die Arme um ihn. Sie war so froh, dass er hier war. Sie hatte noch nie solche Angst gehabt.

Clark drückte sie an sich und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Lois atmete schwer.

„Ich ... ich hab keine Luft gekriegt. Ich versteh das nicht. Mr. Truzinski ...", stammelte sie verwirrt.

„Nein, wer auch immer eben hier war, es war nicht Mr. Truzinski. Ich habe den echten Mr. Truzinski gerade aus dem Haus gehen sehen.", antwortete Clark.

„Er wollte mich umbringen." Lois sah komplett aufgelöst aus. Es tat weh, sie so zu sehen, erschreckt, verängstigt und hilflos. Clark musste den finden, der ihr das angetan hatte.

„Ich werd ihn suchen.", sagte er entschlossen und war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen, als Lois „Nein!" rief und sich verängstigt an ihn klammerte.

„Bitte geh nicht weg.", flüsterte sie.

Clark sah sie an und die Angst, die ihm aus ihren Augen entgegen blickte, versetze ihm einen Stich. Er spürte ihr Herz viel zu schnell gegen seines schlagen und wusste, dass er sie jetzt nicht allein lassen konnte.

„Ich bleibe.", sagte er sanft und drückte sie fester an sich. „Alles wird gut, ich bin ja da. Dir wird jetzt nichts mehr passieren."

Lois war noch nie so froh gewesen, Clark bei sich zu haben. So, wie er sie gerade hielt, gab er ihr das Gefühl, völlig sicher zu sein. Sie konnte ihm jedes tröstende Wort glauben. Es tat gut, sich fallen zu lassen und zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der einen auffing. In Clarks Nähe musste sie nicht die Starke spielen, er kannte die andere Lois, die Angst hatte, und sorgte sich um sie, ohne ihre Ohnmacht als Schwäche anzusehen.

Das Atmen fiel ihr schon leichter. Sie versuchte, wieder eine Regelmäßigkeit herzustellen und atmete tief ein und aus. Clark sprach weiter beruhigend auf sie ein und strich ihr behutsam über den Kopf. Man konnte sich nicht sicherer fühlen in seiner Gegenwart.

„Clark, ich ...", begann sie und löste sich etwas von ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Danke, dass du ..."

„Ist schon gut.", tat er mit einem kleinen Lächeln ab. „Denkst du, du kannst aufstehen?"

„Ich glaube schon."

Clark kam zuerst auf die Füße und half dann Lois hoch. Sie war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen und setzte sich erst einmal hin. Währenddessen nahm Clark ein Glas aus einem der Küchenschränke und füllte es mit etwas von dem Wasser aus der Flasche, die Lois vorhin neben die Spüle gestellt hatte.

„Hier.", sagte er und reichte es Lois.

Sie nahm es dankbar an und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Wieso passiert so etwas eigentlich immer mir?", wetterte sie dann los. Kaum zu glauben, wie schnell die alte Lois wieder zurückgekehrt war.

„Erst werde ich aus einem Flugzeug gestoßen, dann beinahe von einer Riesenflutwelle verschluckt oder ich soll in einem Bottich mit kochend heißen Chemikalien versenkt werden ... Was hab ich nur an mir, dass mich ständig jemand umbringen will?!" Sie strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Clark, was hast du eigentlich so früh hier gemacht?", fragte sie dann mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Oh, ich ... weißt du, ....", fing er an und suchte nach einer glaubwürdigen Ausrede. Doch dann sah er in Lois' fragendes Gesicht und entschloss sich dazu, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hatte sie schon viel zu oft anlügen müssen und jede weitere Lüge war eine Qual für ihn. Lois hatte so viel Aufrichtigkeit wie möglich verdient.

„Ich war die ganze Nacht über hier.", antwortete er. „Draußen auf der Treppe." Er zeigte mit dem Daumen über die Schulter in Richtung Straße.

„Du hast ...?", fragte Lois und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Rührung an.

Clark blickte ihr in die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, Lois.", sagte er und man hörte seiner Stimme an, wie ernst er es meinte.

„Aber Clark, du -"

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass ich das nicht hätte tun müssen.", unterbrach er sie. „Denn unter den gegebenen Umständen", er hob die Augenbrauen, „war es offensichtlich die richtige Entscheidung, in deiner Nähe zu bleiben."

Darauf wusste Lois nichts zu erwidern. Sie sah ihn nur an. Und dann fiel ihr auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ist alles in Ordung mit dir, Clark? Du siehst irgendwie blass aus.", fragte sie besorgt.

„Man könnte gerade meinen, du wärst derjenige, der beinahe erwürgt worden wäre.", versuchte sie zu scherzen; doch ihr Lächeln erstarb, als sie Clarks ernstes Gesicht sah.

„Lois." Er sah sie an und Lois konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen. „Du hättest heute sterben können. Als ich dich da eben habe liegen sehen ... und du nicht geatmet hast ... Was, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen wäre? Nur eine Minute später und -" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „ Ich hätte mir nie verziehen, wenn -"

„Clark.", unterbrach ihn Lois mit sanfter Stimme und trat auf ihn zu. „Clark, sieh mich an, bitte."

Er hob langsam den Kopf.

„Du _bist _aber nicht zu spät gekommen. Mir geht es gut." Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Und das hab ich _dir _zu verdanken." Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Brust. „Nicht das „Wenn" ist entscheidend. Sondern das, was wirklich passiert ist. Und zwar, dass du rechtzeitig da warst. Und mir das Leben gerettet hast. Also mach dir keine Vorwürfe, denn du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du warst da, Clark. Und das ist alles, was zählt. Du warst da. Und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar dafür."

Lois sah Clark in die Augen und Clark blickte zurück in die ihren. Überrascht von dem eben Gesagten waren beide für einen Moment stumm. Sie konnten nur einander ansehen.

Clark öffnete den Mund und suchte nach Worten, doch es war Lois, die den Augenkontakt brach und als erste sprach.

„Clark, ich ... ich zeige dir das nicht oft, aber ... du bist ... ein wirklich wichtiger Bestandteil in meinem Leben. Und ich bin sehr froh über diese Partnersache, auch wenn es manchmal nicht den Anschein danach hat." Sie ließ ein kleines Lachen hören. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen und dir vertrauen kann, egal was kommt. Und ich weiß, dass das nicht selbstverständlich ist." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Vor allem, weil ich dich in der Vergangenheit nicht immer ... so behandelt habe, wie du es eigentlich verdient hättest."

„Lois -"

„Nein, Clark, bitte lass mich ausreden." Lois' Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen. „Ich danke dir für deine Freundschaft. Ich weiß, dass ich es vielen Leuten nicht leicht mache, mich zu mögen. Ich bin weiß Gott nicht einfach.." Sie musste lächeln und ihre tränenverschleierten Augen leuchteten. „Deshalb ist es wirklich schön zu wissen, dass du hinter mir stehst. Und dass du mir heute das Leben gerettet hast, bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel."

Die Träne, die ihr daraufhin übers Gesicht rollte, kam nicht weit. Clark legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und strich sie behutsam mit dem Daumen fort.

Dann zog er sie zu sich und Lois schlang die Arme fest um ihn.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Lois.", sagte Clark.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Lois und legte lächelnd ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Daran würde sie keinen Moment zweifeln.

~*~


End file.
